$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 9 \\ 4 & 8 & 1 \\ 9 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 4 & 9 \\ 3 & 8 & 5 \\ 9 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$